


[斯赫] Hope is a dangerous thing (but we still have it)

by gwjkl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, ss站街, 剧情向, 性工作去罪化, 社会性议题
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwjkl/pseuds/gwjkl
Summary: 本文献给@黏土球球（weibo）分级：NC17警告：ss站街+失去魔法！！梗概：赫敏·格兰杰进入魔法部后，始终致力于推行魔法界的平权运动；而此时，她意外发现了一个被魔法界忽视的特殊群体。其他：这一篇社会性概念和议题会多一点，包括但不限于：系统性歧视，性工作去罪化。在文中，我所表述的是剧情所需的论点和小部分我个人观点，请大家理智并批判性思考。以及，我本人并不赞同文中所有观点。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, 斯赫 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	[斯赫] Hope is a dangerous thing (but we still have it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [黏土球球(weibo)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%E9%BB%8F%E5%9C%9F%E7%90%83%E7%90%83%28weibo%29).



1.  
每次来到翻倒巷，赫敏·格兰杰都会万分谨慎。的确，现在她的脸和名字在魔法界无人不知，无人不晓，没有人会冒这天大的风险袭击她；但是战争结束两年后，仍有个位数的食死徒没能被抓捕，倘若其中有个疯子要拉上她同归于尽，赫敏无法百分百确认自己能幸存下来。  
但如果真的想推进平权，那么巫师界的每一类人她都需要亲自接触。的确，主流社会认为翻倒巷藏污纳垢；可这里也是小众团体绝佳的庇护所。赫敏不可能不来这里。  
安全起见，通常她会叫上罗恩，而罗恩也很愿意帮忙，即使他们两个分手了；偶尔会叫上哈利，但是哈利太显眼了。经历了这一切后，他们三人现在的关系更像是异姓兄弟姐妹，做任何事情都会支持对方。赫敏不太愿意和魔法部里的其他傲罗一同行动，他们经常没办法理解赫敏在做什么。而哈利和罗恩不理解的时候，也会全力支持她。  
她想起学生时代的那些玩笑，“格兰杰永远是对的”，忍不住在兜帽下勾起嘴角，即使她那时候真的很讨厌“万事通”的称号。  
——好吧，即使你们认为我是，我也不会这样想的。

今天她来到翻倒巷，是与一位名叫平克的女士有约。这位女士声称她和她的下属屡屡遭到人身暴力，却又不肯在信件中明说他们的工作和身份，请求赫敏独自前往翻倒巷的一家小酒馆会面，并情愿用吐真剂证明自己的一切言论。赫敏对信件用了几个测谎的小咒语——她发明的——发现这位平克女士应该没有说谎。但咒语的检测成功率不是百分之百，她幻影移形到酒馆附近，四处无声布下警报咒语和保护咒语。这样有人从外面闯进来时，至少她会知道。  
而酒馆内部的情况呢？赫敏思考后，还是愿意相信平克女士的诚意。不过她提前借了哈利的双面镜。

战后的翻倒巷比起过往的阴森，还多了些残破。人们似乎在下意识地躲避这个地方，仿佛都觉得食死徒会藏在这里。白天巷内行人极少，有也会脚步匆匆，全都戴着兜帽，仿佛害怕被别人看到自己的脸。夜晚时会比白天人多一些，但也都会幻影移形到要去的地点，然后再迅速离开。  
不到两年时间，战后巷内所有开张的店铺，现在关闭了三分之二。一只黑猫跑过赫敏身边，在被木板钉死的店门上伸懒腰。  
赫敏最后巡视一圈，这片萧瑟实在让她不忍心再看下去了。于是她整整斗篷，走入平克酒馆。

翻倒巷是一条“死巷”，只有一端有出口，另一端是堵死的。而平克酒馆就位于翻倒巷中后段，门脸脏破，两扇玻璃窗里面被灰色窗帘挡得严严实实，但招牌下却有一盏红灯。但谁能想到店内扑面而来的全都是粉色，褪了色的、深浅不一的粉红色，从地板到墙纸再到天花板，从椅子到桌子到吧台，店里没有其他人，赫敏面对着这片琳琅满目的粉红色，目瞪口呆，她不由得想起了乌姆里奇的办公室，不过这里的粉红色却因为褪色而和谐多了。空气中有清淡的花香，她看了眼沙发上的粉色抱枕，布艺虽然褪色了，但能看出过去刺绣的精美。她很难定义这个地方是高雅还是低俗。  
“欢迎，欢迎。”一个低沉、坚韧的女声说，“我是平克夫人，想必你就是——”  
“是我。”赫敏说，并未摘下兜帽，“这里安全吗？”  
“请到我的房间。”  
平克夫人大约四十岁，穿着模仿1920年的风格。她领着赫敏，推开吧台旁的淡粉色木门。里面是个装潢与外面截然不同的套房：起居室贴满了华美的红丝绒暗金印花的墙纸，一束黑玫瑰插在水晶玻璃高花瓶内，而承载它的木茶几造型古朴，在一旁摆着一副老旧却保养得当的银质茶具。  
“感谢你愿意过来。”请赫敏坐在茶几旁的小沙发后，平克夫人说，倒了两杯茶，将奶壶和方糖碟向赫敏推了推。  
赫敏摘下了兜帽，并没有喝那杯茶，手转着用到发亮的银茶杯，选择开门见山，“请问我能帮上你们什么忙呢？”  
平克夫人咬着嘴唇，“唔……”她咬了好一会嘴唇，与她端庄的打扮并不相符，咬到嘴唇都发白时她终于弹了下舌头。“你看，我很少向人求助……但这次不同，我们真的需要帮助。我是个老鸨。”她说，对赫敏一笑，那笑容寒光闪闪，“这里是英国巫师界唯一的一家妓院，我们家从十九世纪末开始经营这里。”  
赫敏内心长出一口气。这解开了很多疑问。“这是违反《巫师法》的。”  
“我们的诉求就是希望我们的职业不再违法。如果不行，我们希望至少能推动去罪化。”  
“如果可以的话，能告诉我你们经历了什么吗？”赫敏问，“是什么让你们产生了这种诉求呢？”  
于是平克夫人将战争时和战后这里所经受的折磨告诉了赫敏。这里所有的性工作者在战时被食死徒恣意侮辱取乐，而战后又多了不少奚落甚至虐待。  
“我会把欺辱虐待过我们的人赶出去。”平克夫人说，“可是总有混蛋。”她愤恨地敲了下桌子。  
而这里一共有九名性工作者，有男也有女。平克夫人并没有透露详细的性别比例，只说七个人是哑炮，两个人因为没有其他谋生手段，而他们不愿意离开巫师界，只能靠这个方式生存。  
赫敏又和她聊了些平克酒馆的事情，但却觉得哪里不对。平克夫人执着于性工作去罪化，希望她的平克酒馆可以合法存在，希望她的手下可以被《巫师法》保护——这都是合理的。但是平克夫人对赫敏的逻辑方式格外了解，在几个关键的节点，她似乎能读出赫敏的疑问，正面回答或者会绕过去，就像在过去长时间接触过赫敏一样。而赫敏之前从未听说过平克夫人其人。  
离开时赫敏和平克夫人互相感谢了对方。“我会再来这里的。”赫敏说，不过她要先以另一个人的身份探索平克酒馆，这里肯定藏着什么秘密。


End file.
